At Long Last
by bahjcb
Summary: Morgan and Garcia never thought that this day would come. Neither did any of their friends and family. But, it finally did.


Derek smiled to himself. He never thought this day would arrive. Neither did his sisters or his mother, Derek acknowledge with an inner laugh.

**

* * *

**The day he called home to tell everyone he was finally found the woman he wanted to spend the rest of his life with—Sarah started to laugh hysterically. She quickly informed her younger brother that April Fools was three days ago and pulling it late did not make the prank any funnier. 

Sounding an odd combination of incredibly stubborn and highly offended, Derek asked his sister, "What's wrong with Penelope?"

"Nothing's wrong with Penelope, Derek. She's wonderful," Sarah assured him. "Your perfect match. Penelope Garcia is the woman that Desiree and I have been praying for years to have as a sister-in-law."

"Then why are you laughing, Sarah?"

"Come on, Derek. _You_ married. Give me some credit."

"I want to spend the rest of my life with Penelope, Sarah." With a self-deprecating laugh he added, "I even want to start a family with her."

There was quiet on the other end of the line for some time before Sarah quietly said (with a distinct sniffling sound), "You _are _serious. Congratulations, Derek."

**

* * *

**Desiree hadn't been much better than Sarah, Derek recalled. Between the two of them, Derek received a call everyday asking about wedding plans. He knew his sisters were only trying to make sure he didn't freak out and not get married. But, the only thing their multiple calls did was make him want to run away to Vegas with Penelope and forget their planned wedding. 

It was only the fact that his goddess deserved a better wedding than an Elvis impersonator at a drive-thru chapel of love that kept Derek from convincing her to drop the elaborate wedding plans.

Calling his mother had been a completely different experience than calling his sisters, Derek thought. Upon hearing he was engaged, Fran burst into tears, she was that happy. She then quickly told her only son that she was afraid he would never find someone to love like she loved his father. And, of course, that she absolutely adored Penelope and couldn't wait until they were family.

**

* * *

**All the butterflies that had inhabited his stomach left as Derek heard the music change. 

The wedding was starting.

Derek smiled as Penelope's youngest niece carefully scattered rose petals down the aisle. The little munchkin was taking her duty very seriously. Kylie loved her Aunt Penny wanted to do her job as perfectly as possible.

Next came J.J. and Emily. J.J. gave him a big smile and a wink. Emily was already sniffling as she gave him a watery grin. Derek wondered how she was going to make it through the rest of the wedding if she was already this bad.

Once again, the music changed. This time Derek straighten. At the end of the aisle was his Penelope.

"Doesn't she look beautiful?" Derek whispered to Reid, who was standing up with him.

Reid just nodded with a smile, knowing Derek wasn't paying the least bit of attention to him.

Neither Derek nor Penelope seemed to notice anyone else as she finally reached him. Distractedly, Penelope handed J.J. her bouquet before taking Derek's hands. Together they stepped up to the preacher.

Once it was time to repeat their carefully prepared vows, the world once again shrank to just the two of them. Derek felt his eyes start to water as he spoke. Penelope, herself, had several tears slip down her face. To Derek, she became even more beautiful.

Derek grinned as he felt Penelope squeeze his hands while the preacher blessed their union. Squeezing her hands back, Derek said a quick prayer thanking God for his Penelope and this long awaited day.

In what seemed like no time at all, Derek was told he could kiss his bride. Somehow, all the feelings he had for her were conveyed in that chaste kiss.

Though they didn't say anything, Derek could see "I love you" in Penelope's eyes. Smiling at his bride, Derek realized he was in a perfect moment. For the first time in his life, all his dreams had come true and he was perfectly happy.


End file.
